Dizzy
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengalami masalah dalam hubungan yang mereka sendiri tidak mengerti. "Sesuai yang kau inginkan; aku tidak akan menolong dan menarikmu ketika melihat kau terjun dari atas jurang. Karena aku juga akan ikut terjun. Bersamamu."- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt C.5 : Pusing – Winner**

 ** _Aduh pusingnya melihat kelakuan nakalmu. Apakah memang caramu, perlahan-lahan mematikanku_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Dizzy** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Baekhyun mendorong trolley belanjaan dengan langkah ogah-ogahan dan ribuan kali helaan napas. Baekhyun tidak suka berbelanja dan dia benci ketika dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo, untuk berbelanja menggantikan si mata bulat itu yang katanya sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur dan masakannya tidak bisa ditinggal.

Menatapi layar ponselnya yang kosong; tanpa pesan atau telepon masuk, Baekhyun merasa dongkol dan ingin bunuh diri ketika sadar dia sedang memikirkan Chanyeol. Raksasa menyebalkan yang dua bulan lalu menyatakan perasaan yang entah tulus atau tidak, karena pernyataan cintanya terkesan tidak disengaja. Berlutut dan mengatakan "I Love You" pada Baekhyun di depan bengkel ketika menunggu mobil Baekhyun yang rusak karena kesalahan Chanyeol sendiri selesai diperbaiki. Apa itu romantis? Big NO!

Mengabaikan tidak romantisnya Chanyeol saat itu, Baekhyun kesal setengah mati ketika melihat kekasih yang belum banyak ia ketahui kepribadiannya itu sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang dan menyembunyikan segerombol bunga indah di belakang punggungnya menggunakan tangan yang lain. Parahnya, itu terjadi ketika hari jadi sebulan mereka. Tapi hingga sekarang, manusia kelebihan kalsium itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyesal; malah tersenyum sumringah dan mengajak Baekhyun menghabiskan weekend bersama.

Sebenarnya bukan seratus persen salah Chanyeol atas kakunya hubungan mereka belakangan ini, sebab Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya "Siapa yang kau gandeng saat itu?" atau "Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya saat itu?". Baekhyun takut mendengar jawabannya. Karena sejujurnya, Chanyeol adalah tipe yang diminati banyak wanita dan beberapa pria, tentu saja Chanyeol punya lebih banyak kesempatan dan peluang dibanding dirinya. Dia tidak ingin hubungan mereka kandas hanya dalam dua bulan. Sekali pun memang harus, maka Baekhyun yang harus menjadi pihak yang memutuskan, dan sama sekali bukan Chanyeol.

Dia mendapat getaran dari ponselnya di saku celana ketika sedang bersedih mengenai kekasihnya. Panggilan masuk. Dari Chanyeol. Haruskah Baekhyun mengangkatnya? Bersandiwara seolah dia baik-baik saja dan gembira karena Chanyeol akan mengajaknya pergi ke taman kota atau makan malam romantis? Mengukir senyum jika nanti Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas sedang bermain di taman kota atau makan malam bersamanya memilih meninggalkan dirinya hanya untuk mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang... sudah Baekhyun ketahui siapa?

"Aduh pusingnya kepalaku melihat kelakuan nakalmu. Apakah memang caramu. Perlahan-lahan mematikanku," Baekhyun benci Chanyeol dan tidak ingin mendengar suaranya. Lantas ia segera mematikan persegi hitam yang sejak tadi bergetar dan kembali menaruhnya ke dalam saku celana. Mengabaikan reaksi Chanyeol nanti karena teleponnya tidak diangkat sama sekali dan menilik kembali catatan kecil yang diberikan Kyungsoo mengenai bahan-bahan yang harus dibelinya, Baekhyun rasa dia sudah memasukkan semuanya ke dalam trolley, sekarang dia hanya perlu menuju—

—Tepung!

Astaga, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak melihat tulisan paling bawah itu. Apa jadinya nanti jika Kyungsoo membuat kue tanpa tepung? Itu lebih buruk dari mandi tanpa sabun.

"Tepung... tepung... tepung...", Baekhyun menggumam sambil mendorong trolley mengelilingi rak-rak menuju tempat yang tadi sudah ditanyakannya pada salah seorang petugas di supermarket, tempat tepung. Dan demi seluruh kaos kaki tidak sedap milik kekasih Kyungsoo; Jongin, kenapa supermarket ini meletakkan tepung di tingkat rak yang paling tinggi? Buruk sekali tata letak mereka.

Berjinjit dengan tangan merentang ke atas sekali pun, Baekhyun hanya menyentuh bagian bawah kemasan tepung. Dia tidak mungkin menarik ujung kemasannya, mengingat tepung-tepung itu di susun bertumpuk. Jika Baekhyun menariknya, apalagi yang paling bawah, semua tepung di atasnya akan jatuh menimpa kepala indah Baekhyun. Itu pun jika dia beruntung kemasan tepungnya tidak lubang, bayangkan jika serbuk-serbuk putih itu tertabur berantakan di rambutnya, dia akan terlihat seperti beruang kutub liar yang depresi ditinggal pasangan hidupnya. Setahunya, dia terlalu menawan untuk disamakan dengan—

"Butuh bantuan?". Seseorang mengambilkan tepung untuknya.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun menerima tepung dan membalasnya tanpa sempat menatap orang yang membantunya. Dia merasa seperti... mengenali suaranya. "Tidak masalah. Jika saja kau menjawab teleponku."

Hah?

"Chanyeol..?" Baekhyun sudah menduga itu si raksasa, tapi entah bagaimana dia tetap terkejut melihat kekasihnya sendiri. "Ya, aku. Untung saja aku datang membantu kekasih pendekku yang sedang kesulitan. Jadi, apakah kau punya alasan tidak menjawab telepon dariku?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, menggoda Baekhyun. "Ya! Aku punya!" Baekhyun berteriak karena kesalnya. Chanyeol menyebalkan tetapi bertingkah seolah tidak punya salah dan selalu berusaha mendominasi sehingga Baekhyun nyaris terkekang. Baekhyun benci Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Tidak peka! Sementara Chanyeol? Tampak seperti idiot dengan keterkejutannya.

Semua menjadi kikuk karena teriakan Baekhyun tadi, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri panik melihat seorang bayi menangis setelah mendengar teriakannya. Ini memalukan. "B-baek...", Chanyeol terbata canggung dan Baekhyun berbalik untuk meninggalkannya. "Baek, ada apa? Kau marah? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?"

"Ya! Kau—

"Baek, tenangkan dirimu dulu," Chanyeol panik melihat Baekhyun hendak mengamuk di tengah-tengah keramaian.

—menyebalkan! Kau menyelingkuhiku! Penipu! Tidak pernah peduli padaku! Aku membencimu! Dasar tidak peka!" Baekhyun meraung dan Chanyeol bingung, "Baek, ada apa denganmu? Aku selalu peduli padamu. Dan lagi, mengapa kau menyebutku selingkuh dan penipu?"

"Kau datang ketika kau ingin dan pergi ketika kau bosan. Sementara aku? Tidak bisa pergi meski aku ingin dan aku harus menetap walaupun kau beralih."

"Kau benci ketika orang lain tahu lebih banyak tentangku dibanding dirimu. Dan aku? Diharuskan untuk tetap merasa bahagia meski tidak mengerti apa-apa. Apa kau sadar jika aku tidak tahu tentang dirimu lebih dari sekedar nama? Kau memindahkanku ke tempat kerja yang kau inginkan, memilih-milih temanku, melarangku ini-itu. Sedangkan kau? Sejak awal bebas melirik sana-sini, tidak dibatasi seperti ini atau seperti itu."

"Kapan aku melirik sana-sini? Berhenti mengada-ada, Baek!"

"Kau melakukannya! Hampir setiap kita pergi ke pantai! Aku mulai mengetahuinya ketika kita pertama bertemu!" balas Baekhyun.

 **.**

" _Aku sangat menyukai musim panas seperti ini. Para wanita mengadakan pesta bikini. Apa kau lihat indahnya bikini polkadot wanita di sana? Atau bikini berenda pink wanita itu juga lucu."_

" _Lihat pria kecil itu! Kupikir celananya terlalu pendek dan berbahaya jika dia tidak menyadari aku siap menyerang kapan saja."_

" _Lawan jenis mereka pasti setuju jika kukatakan mereka seksi. Kau pasti belum pernah melihat reaksi wanita ketika tali bikininya tidak sengaja lepas, kan? Atau ketika celana si pria kecil itu hanyut ketika berenang?"_

 **.**

"Baiklah, aku salah. Maafkan aku untuk yang satu itu, okay?"

"Dan waktu itu kau memperolok gaya berenangku!"

 **.**

 _Dia tertawa. "Okay. Jadi, Baekhyun, kusarankan untuk tidak berselancar ke tengah laut jika tidak bisa berenang, dan jangan kehilangan fokusmu saat di atas papan."_

" _Kuucapkan selamat karena kau berhasil melewati cobaan Tuhan yang menenggelamkanmu sepuluh tahun lalu dan masih tetap hidup sampai sekarang. Tapi kusarankan untuk lebih mempelajari lagi senam katakmu itu, tidak ada penjaga pantai yang akan menolongmu."_

 **.**

"Aku juga minta maaf untuk yang satu itu"

"Kau mesum! Diktator! Kau senang memanipulasi hidupku!" suara Baekhyun meninggi.

"Kau membuntutiku sejak dulu. Kau berpura-pura menjadi penjaga pantai dan menyelamatkanku. Kau bertindak seolah kau seorang tour guide untuk merusak hidupku! Kau tahu aku membutuhkan laporan tempat wisata itu, tapi kau mengacaukannya, dan membuatku nyaris dipecat."

 **.**

 _Baekhyun merasa menjadi makhluk paling sial ketika memasuki tempat wisata yang —sumpah begitu luas. Itu membuatnya ingin menggigitkan dirinya sendiri ke anjing rabies milik tetangganya. Langkah berat dan sumpah serapahnya menuju tempat menyewa tour gude, berniat menyewa salah satu dari mereka sebelum Baekhyun bertindak konyol. Menggunakan GPS di dalam lingkup tempat wisata untuk memandunya? Hah! Itu tidak lucu. Dia mungkin tidak pandai, tapi dia tidak ingin berakhir dengan menangis keras karena baterai ponselnya habis dan kehilangan pemandunya._

" _Butuh tour guide?" seseorang bertanya._

" _Ya, aku butuh segera. Sekarang," balasnya. "Kenapa kau butuh? Perlu pembelajaran lebih dalam mengenai senam katak?"_

 _Apa?_

" _Apa maksud—_

" _Hai!~" si penjaga pantai menyebalkan itu!_

— _mu?"_

" _Aku tour guide di sini," dia tersenyum kecil._

 _Hah?_

 **.**

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Apa kau hanya menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasan perasaanmu saja?" suara Baekhyun menipis, berbanding terbalik dengan air matanya yang makin banjir berjatuhan. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol seolah punya kuasa dalam setiap kejadian dalam hidupnya. Apa Tuhan bekerja sama dengannya? Mengapa Chanyeol bisa dan Baekhyun tidak? Ini tidak adil. "Oh, Baek, tentu saja tidak seperti itu. Kau salah mengerti", Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya sementara Baekhyun masih enggan didekati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek", ulang Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau tidak," balas Baekhyun.

"Aku iya!" lanjut Chanyeol. "Kau sembilan puluh tujuh persen pasti dipecat bulan lalu jika aku tidak mencintaimu!"

 **.**

 _"Apa kau tahu mengapa kau dipanggil ke sini?"_

 _"Saya tidak tahu," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bagus! Dengan begitu aku bisa menambah hukumanmu," bosnya tampak heboh —bersemangat._

 _Hah?_

 _"Bulan lalu kau terlambat menyerahkan laporan tempat wisata yang bisa menjadi daya tarik kota dan berkemungkinan menaikkan investasi hotel kita dengan banyaknya minat wisatawan untuk berlibur selama beberapa malam. Kau buruk sekali dalam mempresentasikannya. Jika kau mengacau di proyek ini, aku akan memberimu uang pesangon segera."_

 _Kepala direksi kedatangan tamu ke ruangannya setelah Baekhyun keluar, "Oh, ada perlu apa, Tuan Park?". "Maafkan saya telah mencuri dengar percakapan anda dengan karyawan Byun tadi. Saya akan memastikan semua pemegang saham hadir dalam meeting dan pembukaan cabang. Karena itu, tolong simpan uang pesangon anda, jangan pecat karyawan Byun."_

 _Kepala direksi menertawakannya._

 _"Saya dan karyawan Byun sudah berteman lama. Dia banyak membantu saya akhir-akhir ini sampai dia melupakan tugasnya sendiri. Saya akan mengambil alih tugasnya untuk memastikan kehadiran para pemegang saham."_

 _"Kalau kau sanggup, lakukan saja, Park."_

 **.**

"Apa?"

Oh, tidak. Ini bencana. "O-oh, maksudku, Baek, begini... umm"

"Kau yang meminta para pemegang saham hotel untuk hadir? Dan mereka datang begitu mudahnya ketika kau yang meminta? Kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk bisa meminta lima menit waktu mereka dan memohon mereka datang meeting bulan lalu? Apa kau tahu berapa besar usahaku untuk meminta mereka datang ke pembukaan cabang hotel hingga aku berlutut?"

"Baek, aku, maksudku, aku tidak..."

"Kau tahu aku ingin berhasil dengan usahaku sendiri. Tapi kau mengacau semuanya. Kau tahu bagaimana senangnya aku ketika mereka akhirnya setuju untuk hadir dalam meeting dan pembukaan cabang? Kupikir, akhirnya aku berhasil, setelah usahaku yang kesekian."

"Dan aku merayakannya bersamamu! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti pecundang. Merayakan keberhasilanku yang sebenarnya adalah kehendakmu. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadap kepala direksi dengan tetap tegak? Kau menginjak harga diriku. Apa yang kepala direksi pikirkan tentangku? Bodoh? Pecundang?"

"Tidak, Baek. Kepala direksi tidak berpikiran seperti itu," sangkal Chanyeol. "Darimana kau tahu? Apa kau seorang malaikat? Dewa? Apa kau bisa melihat isi pikirannya? Apa kau bisa membaca hatinya? Lalu bagaimana dengan para pemegang saham?" Baekhyun naik pitam. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya, merasa... aku banyak membuatmu sulit, jadi aku ingin membantumu."

"Akhirnya kau mengerti apa yang kualami selama ini. Aku menghargai niat baikmu untuk membantu, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi. Mulai hari ini, nanti, besok, dan seterusnya. Bahkan jika kau melihat aku berada di ujung jurang, jangan pernah memiliki keinginan untuk membantuku. Aku akan menolong diriku sendiri. Dan melanjutkan kisahku seorang diri."

Semua berakhir sesuai yang Baekhyun inginkan. Dia yang memutuskan Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak merasa senang seperti yang diharapkannya, karena sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan meski dia bisa dan punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Meski kesal, Baekhyun berterima kasih karena ulah Chanyeol, dia tidak dipecat. Setidaknya, Baekhyun masih bisa membayar sewa apartement hingga bulan depan dan mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum mengajukan surat pengunduran diri.

Sementara Chanyeol?

Terpaku seperti patung di depan rak-rak tepung, menatapi Baekhyun dan trolley penuh belanjaannya yang menjauh menuju kasir. Chanyeol berharap salju turun deras setelah Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat, sehingga dia bisa mengubur dirinya sendiri untuk mati kedinginan. Chanyeol baru saja kehilangan pusat gravitasi hidupnya, untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup. Rasa pusing seolah memukul keras kepalanya hingga ke ujung kaki. Chanyeol begitu bingung, bagaimana bisa dia kehilangan Baekhyun yang bahkan Chanyeol jaga lebih dari dirinya sendiri?

Chanyeol pernah bergegas menuju apartement Baekhyun dengan mata setengah terbuka dan piyama yang belum sempat dia ganti, mengabaikan jam yang menuju angka dua di saat langit gelap dan memacu gas mobilnya di atas rata-rata kecepatan yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri hanya karena listrik di apartement Baekhyun konslet dan anak itu takut dengan gelap.

Chanyeol selalu mengabaikan tengah hari yang merupakan satu-satunya waktu istirahat sejenak dari bekerja dan juga jam untuk mengisi kembali perutnya di siang hari ketika Baekhyun merengek minta ditemani setelah melihat promo pemotongan harga tiket masuk ke taman hiburan di spanduk pinggir jalan. Atau ketika si mungil itu datang ke ruangannya untuk mengacau dengan berkeluh kesah tanpa ujung, Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing.

Tapi mengapa Chanyeol masih harus kehilangan?

 **.**

 _Laut bersinar terkena terpaan matahari. Senyum mengembang dan ia lantas berlari menuju hamparan biru, berniat membelahnya dengan papan putih barunya. Jangan pernah tanya kemampuan berselancarnya!_

 _Baekhyun masih amatir._

 _Ketika dia menghempas papan selancar beserta dirinya sendiri ke permukaan laut, dia tertantang untuk membelahnya lebih jauh. Ombak datang dan dia sudah lebih dari siap untuk menyambutnya. Ini bukan sekedar menyenangkan ketika berdiri di atas papan putih di ambang permukaan laut bersama angin pantai dan ombak yang menerjangnya manja. Pesawat lewat di atas kepalanya dan dia merasa lebih beruntung dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam kendaraan terbang itu._

 _Si mungil yang menyebalkan! Bagaimana dia bisa merebut hati Chanyeol dengan begitu singkat?_

 _Kemudian saat pesawat menghilang seolah menamparnya dan dia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, ombak datang selagi dia tidak seimbang, kakinya goyah sedangkan dia panik, dan dia terjatuh dari papan lalu semua gelap._

 _"Hei!" seruan dan dua tepukan di pipinya masih belum dapat membuatnya berhenti menatap kosong dan mengembalikan jiwanya yang seolah terbang, meski itu berhasil menyadarkannya setelah disangka mati tenggelam. "Hei!"_

 _Bangunlah! Jangan membuat Chanyeol panik karenamu!_

 _"Eh? Ya?"_

 _"Kau baik?"._ _Apa kau terluka? Butuh sesuatu? Kau ingin sesuatu?_

 _"Apanya?"_

 _"Kau tadi berselancar ke tengah laut sambil memperhatikan pesawat terbang di atas kepalamu ketika ombak datang menyergapmu". Oh, itu sungguhan? Baekhyun pikir itu mimpi dan sekarang pria di hadapannya adalah pangeran khayalan yang mendatangi mimpi— tunggu! Kenapa orang itu tahu begitu detail?_

 _"Siapa namamu?" dan Chanyeol bertanya_ lagi. _Kau pasti Baekhyun, kan?_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Kau. Namamu". Chanyeol tertawa. Oh, Baekhyun sungguh konyol setelah tenggelam tadi. Mungkin otak dan separuh jiwanya terseret ombak... atau ikut bersama pesawat tadi?_

 _Kau menggemaskan._

" _Baekhyun."_

 _"Okay. Jadi, Baekhyun, kusarankan untuk tidak berselancar ke tengah laut jika tidak bisa berenang, dan jangan kehilangan fokusmu saat di atas papan"_ _. Karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kupastikan aku akan memotong nadi ku sendiri jika sesuatu menimpamu karena kelalaian dariku._

 _"Maaf tuan, aku bisa berselancar dan aku tahu caranya berenang, tadi itu hanya karena aku kaget. Meski mungkin kau akan menganggap gerakanku lebih buruk dari senam katak yang menggerakkan kaki dan tangan asal, tapi itu menyelamatkanku ketika aku terpeleset dan tercebur ke sungai sepuluh tahun lalu."_

 _Chanyeol tertawa. Itu sangat menyinggung Baekhyun, dia cukup kesal dan ingin memberi orang itu sebuah tinju penuh kasih sayang jika saja dia tidak ingat siapa yang sudah menyelamatkannya. "Kuucapkan selamat karena kau berhasil melewati cobaan Tuhan yang menenggelamkanmu sepuluh tahun lalu dan masih tetap hidup sampai sekarang. Tapi kusarankan untuk lebih mempelajari lagi senam katakmu itu, berjaga-jaga saja jika kau sendirian di pantai dan tidak ada penjaga pantai yang menolongmu"_ _. Pantai dan sungai merupakan dua tempat berbeda. Kau mungkin masih bisa ditemukan dan ditolong warga jika hanyut di sungai, tapi kau akan ditemukan dan dimakan hiu jika terseret ombak jauh ke tengah laut. Dan aku tidak ingin kau, yang seharusnya menjadi masa depanku diberitakan mati dimakan hiu karena berselancar._

 _"Jadi kau penjaga pantai di sini?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _"Apa menurutmu aku lebih cocok menjadi penjaga parkir?" balas orang itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan —tentu saja bodoh! Karena itulah aku menyelamatkanmu!— lalu mengendikkan bahunya._

 _Menyebalkan! Baekhyun kan hanya bertanya!_

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah keluar dari supermarket sejak tadi, dan Chanyeol lega ketika dia mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo —yang dia tanyai diam-diam— jika Baekhyun sudah sampai di apartement dengan keadaan sehat dan utuh, termasuk seluruh bahan yang berhasil dia temukan di supermarket setelah bertanya puluhan kali pada petugas mengenai letaknya, kecuali pengembang kue yang lupa Baekhyun beli karena terburu-buru tadi. Chanyeol menatap langit gelap di atas kepalanya. Mustahil salju turun di tengah musim panas seperti ini. Berniat pulang setelah melirik jam tangan yang hampir menunjuk angka sebelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat ketika Baekhyun membeli sepasang jam tangan kembar dan memintanya untuk memakai benda hitam itu di pergelangannya setiap hari, tapi Chanyeol tidak sengaja menghilangkannya ketika dia melepas sejenak untuk mencuci tangannya, lalu Baekhyun mengabaikannya selama nyaris seminggu hingga membuatnya merasa seperti mayat hidup.

Kemudian ketika Chanyeol berlutut menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, meminta maaf dan membelikannya sepasang jam tangan couple baru yang bertabur seribu kemewahan, anak itu menghilangkannya. Dengan sengaja. Chanyeol naik pitam dan makin terbakar emosi melihat Baekhyun yang menghadapinya dengan tenang, "itu balas dendamku padamu".

Dia harus menjebol tabungannya hanya untuk dua buah jam yang dia pesan langsung dari Inggris dan menunggu selama tiga minggu demi mendapat jam berlapis diamond yang sia-sia karena Baekhyun menghilangkannya hanya demi menuntaskan balas dendam padanya, Chanyeol kesal setengah mati. Tapi ketika Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium pipinya, dia bisa apa?

Jadi, apakah pantas, Chanyeol kehilangan?

 **.**

 _Baekhyun baru saja sampai di tempat wisata ketika keramaian mulai memenuhi antrian tiket masuk. Tugas wisata diserahkan dua hari lagi dan dia belum menulis apa-apa untuk laporannya, karena itu, Baekhyun perlu untuk cepat mendapat tiket dan masuk ke dalam sebelum sore memperingatkan untuk pulang. Dia terlalu lelah dan malas mengantri tiket, sedangkan dia juga enggan kena tonjok orang-orang karena menyerobot._

 _Dia sebenarnya tidak selemah itu untuk sekedar mengantri, tapi dia berada di bawah sinar matahari yang mulai terik dan melewatkan sarapan pagi untuk berkendara selama tiga jam menuju tempat ini, berangkat pukul delapan dengan memperkirakan tempat wisata sudah dibuka bahkan sebelum dia sampai. Kemudian Baekhyun mengomel kesal begitu orang-orang berbicara tentang pembukaan tempat wisata yang mengalami penundaan selama satu jam karena masalah dan membuatnya berakhir dengan terhimpit orang-orang berbadan besar di tengah antrian. Sungguh miris._

 _Satu jam berlalu tapi Baekhyun belum juga masuk, salahkan antrian yang begitu panjang dan membuatnya mengantri demi selembar tiket seharga seperlimapuluh dari uang bulanannya. Demi bumi yang bulat dan lautan biru! Baekhyun bahkan bisa membuat sepuluh ribu kopian tiket menyebalkan itu dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh kota! Antrian makin sedikit tidak sebanding dengan umpatannya yang kian berlimpah. Bersikap ketus pada penjaga loket dan mengabaikan kembalian uangnya yang sebenarnya cukup untuk seporsi kimbab hanya untuk bergegas menyelesaikan tugasnya._

" _Butuh tour guide?" Chanyeol bertanya melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan._

" _Ya, aku butuh segera. Sekarang," balasnya. "Kenapa kau butuh? Perlu pembelajaran lebih dalam mengenai senam katak?"_

" _Apa maksud—_

" _Hai!~" Chanyeol melambai dihadapannya._

— _mu?"_

 _Ini mungkin agak aneh, tapi..._

" _Aku tour guide di sini."_

 _Tidak masalah. Lagi pula ini adalah tempat yang sudah umum, aku tahu banyak dan bisa membantu menyelesaikan laporannya, daripada Baekhyun menunggu sejam lagi untuk seorang tour guide yang sedang bertugas._

" _Jadi, kau ingin segera berkeliling atau mematung di situ?" sambung si penjaga pantai —yang sekarang menjadi tour guide. "Jadi... bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Panggil saja aku tampan... atau kau bisa memanggilku honey... atau sayang ...mungkin?"._ _Aku menerima semua panggilan sayang darimu._ _"Terserah kau"._

 _Baekhyun mengatainya gila kemudian berseru, "kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud". "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah nama... kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."_

.

Udara terasa panas ketika Chanyeol keluar dari supermarket. Dia melirik ke arah pakaiannya sendiri. Sweater abu-abu tebal di musim panas seperti ini? Chanyeol tampak idiot dengan membuat dirinya sendiri kepanasan karena memakai sweater. Tapi siapa peduli? Baekhyun menyukai sweater.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli ketika teringat dulu Baekhyun pernah mengamuk seperti singa saat mendapati sweater pemberian orang lain dalam lemari Chanyeol dan tanpa basa-basi mengguntingnya menjadi bagian kecil untuk ditabur di halaman belakang sebagai sampah, lalu mengambek seperti biasa. Membuat Chanyeol harus meminta maaf dengan mengikuti kursus merajut singkat selama dua minggu di celah-celah kesibukannya dan membuat dua sweater abu-abu tebal yang manis untuk membujuk Baekhyun.

Bagian yang paling membuatnya terkesan adalah; Baekhyun membuang sweaternya. Dengan sengaja. Tapi kali ini, bukan untuk balas dendam. Anak itu terlalu senang menerima sweater rajutan tangan dari Chanyeol dan tidak pernah lupa untuk memakainya setiap keluar rumah. Hingga suatu saat Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya sambil sesenggukan karena benang sweaternya tersangkut di paku, membuat sweater itu nyaris kembali terlihat seperti gulungan benang yang belum dirajut dan terpaksa harus dibuang.

Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyun. Melakukan semua yang dia mampu untuk menyenangkan si mungil yang hobi mengambek. Adakah alasan yang membuat dia pantas ditinggalkan oleh Baekhyun?

Ada.

Chanyeol tukang selingkuh. Penipu. Perayu.

Yang perlu diketahui, Chanyeol tidak melakukannya pada Baekhyun tersayang. Baekhyun memang dirayu oleh Chanyeol, tapi itu bukan masalah karena Baekhyun juga menyukainya dan itu merupakan bentuk perhatian Chanyeol kepadanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ditipu. Baekhyun tidak diselingkuhi oleh Chanyeol, karena yang tidak Baekhyun tahu selama ini; dia merupakan selingkuhan Chanyeol. Dan yang digandeng Chanyeol saat itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol sebenarnya, yang sudah menghabiskan satu setengah tahun bersama raksasa kelebihan kalsium itu.

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun melihat dirinya sedang bersama kekasihnya sebulan lalu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah bertanya apapun dan Chanyeol merasa tidak ada masalah. Lagi pula saat itu merupakan kencan terakhir Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya dan hubungan mereka berakhir dua puluh menit setelah Chanyeol memberikan bunga yang dia sembunyikan di balik punggung kepada kekasihnya. Lebih memilih untuk terus bersama Baekhyun yang sudah diam-diam dia perhatikan selama tiga bulan dan dia jadikan selingkuhan selama dua bulan belakangan.

Ketika Chanyeol menelepon Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan mantannya, berniat mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi bermain ke taman kota atau makan malam romantis, dia malah kehilangan semuanya.

Chanyeol menengok kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang tanpa jeda di hadapannya, dia menunggu sepi untuk menuju mobilnya yang berada di seberang jalan. Namun dia melihat Baekhyun di ujung jalan untuk menyeberang juga. Mungkin anak itu kembali ke supermarket untuk membeli pengembang kue tetapi tidak bertemu dengannya di dalam, karena Chanyeol sejak tadi hanya berdiri di dekat pintu supermarket bagian samping tanpa tujuan.

Baekhyun ceroboh dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkannya. Maka dia bergegas menghampiri dan berniat membantu Baekhyun menyeberang dengan selamat, tetapi malah mendapat balasan ketus. "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu membantuku! Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah memiliki niat untuk menolongku meski aku berada di ujung jurang! Jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku".

Dan Chanyeol yang tetap bersikeras menggandeng tangannya. "Baek, hidupku ditujukan untukmu. Aku selalu mengingatmu ketika bangun dari tidurku dan aku tidak pernah melupakanmu bahkan sebelum aku menutup mata di malam hari. Jika kau ingin aku menemanimu berjalan-jalan ke mana pun selama dua puluh empat jam penuh dan tidak masuk kantor hingga aku dipecat, tidak mengapa buatku. Atau jika kau ingin aku berhenti bekerja untuk membuatkanmu sweater setiap hari, itu bukan masalah. Aku akan mendengarkan semua perkataanmu. Jadi, jika kau masih ...bersedia?"

"Sesuai yang kau inginkan; aku tidak akan menolong dan menarikmu ketika melihat kau terjun dari atas jurang. Karena aku juga akan ikut terjun. Bersamamu."

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
